


That Warm Smile

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Void brothers [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, ive been doing too much angst lately, just some brotherly cuddling and happiness, just some brotherly fluff with these two, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: He missed being this happy. He missed sharing that happiness with his brother.Laying there in his brother's arms, he really was at peace.
Series: Void brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	That Warm Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Literally titled this Warmth on Tumblr then had to bs a different name because I've already used Warmth as a title for something  
But yeah I'm tired and I've been doing too much angst lately so heres some fluff with the Void brothers

* * *

Warmth was all he felt throughout his body, including his heart. 

Warmth, comfort, and an underlying mixture of happiness and love—happiness that came from being with his brother, who he very much loved.

Laying there next to him on the soft pile of blankets and pillows Ex assembled on the bed, all he could do was smile.

Just as his brother was doing—smiling. Laying on his back, arms lazily resting near his head as he gazed up at the ceiling, that warm smile sitting on his face. 

He looked at peace and happy. He had spent many long, miserable years in the void, and now he was able to rest here comfortably. 

It made Xisuma happy. Seeing his brother so content, and seeing him again at all.

Laying his head on his brother's shoulder, Xisuma threw an arm over Ex's waist. He smiled, burying his face in the other's shoulder, earning a light chuckle from Ex. 

He closed his eyes and felt any last bit of stress built up inside of him melting away as his brother leaned his tilted head against his own. The soft hand running through his hair, and the warmth and happiness radiating from the other. The gentle arms now wrapped around him. 

And that smile—the one he missed seeing so much, and for so long couldn't. He was happy to see it again.

He missed being this happy. He missed sharing that happiness with his brother. 

Laying there in his brother's arms, he really was at peace.


End file.
